comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezraverse
The Ezraverse is a universe revolving around superheroes. An Idea In 1997, a UFO crashed in the Nevada wasteland. Inside, the US army found two dead humanoid aliens and three toddler humanoid aliens. The three were wisked away to three government projects named Project Redstar, Project Bluestar, and Project Whitestar. The experiment was to teach the toddlers everything involving the Earth and humans. During this time, Doctor Nelson Ezra of TEZLA Labs discovered that when the star children's DNA is mixed with human DNA, it generates superpowers. The first attempt was to integrate the DNA into government soldiers and death row prisoners. Of the hundred volunteers and hundred prisoners, only four volunteers and two prisoners survived, the others dying a gruesome death like what happened to Tetsuo in the anime movie Akira. So instead, the project was moved from adults to toddlers. It wasn't too hard to find them since the young children were found through the orphanage and adoption system. The DNA was implimented into the children and then raised by the scientists in Brookside Hills, a town created as a front for the TEZLA labs, where they were raised until their powers could surface. Eventually, Redstar, Bluestar, and Whitestar enter puberty and when they do, the powers of the children activate, turning them into superhumans. Left with little choice they either joined TEZLA Labs, or run away. Unbeknownst to anyone, Secretary of Defense Arnold Harper hopes to use TEZLA's experiments to create a private army he can use to take over the world. Texture (Ezra).jpg|Texture - Matter Duplication Clayman (Ezra).jpg|Clayman - Shapeshifter Lachakdar (Ezra).png|Lachakdar - An Elastic Body Gallium (Ezra).jpg|Gallium - Liquid Metal Body Petra Roman (Ezraverse) RPM (Ezra).jpg|RPM - A Speedster Marcus Rosenbaum (Ezraverse) Supernatural (Ezra).jpg|Supernatural - Powerful Psychic Jennifer Stark (Ezraverse) Transmit (Ezra).jpg|Transmit - Generates Teleportation Crystals Claire Larter (Ezraverse) Phase (Ezra).jpg|Phase - Can Walk Through Walls Ellen Eclipse (Ezraverse) Co-Opt (Ezrra).jpg|Co-Opt - Can Duplicate Powers Maria Rowe (Ezraverse) Starshine (Ezra).jpg|Starshine - Mostly Energy Kimberly Andrews (Ezraverse) Wolfgirl (Ezra).jpg|Wolfgirl - A Werewolf Maisie Sinclair (Ezraverse) Secretary Harper (Ezra).jpg|Secretary of Defense Arnold Harper (Ezraverse) Deathstalker (Ezra).jpg|Deathstalker (Ezraverse) - The superhuman hunter Agent Hudson (Ezra).jpg|Agent John Hudson (Ezraverse) Nelson Ezra (Ezra).jpg|Nelson Ezra (Ezraverse) Tunguska Ship (EZRA).jpg|The Tunguska (Ezraverse) Ship - Sentient AI starship Mister Wednesday (Ezra).jpg|Kurt Wednesday (Ezraverse) Powerhouse (Ezra).jpg|Powerhouse - Super Strength Stacy Margaret (Ezraverse) Shaman (Ezra).png|Shaman - Weather Powers Raven Munroe (Ezraverse) Hellblaze (Ezra).jpg|Hellblaze - Can Turn Into Fire Chris Jordan (Ezraverse) Miss 13 (Ezra).png|Miss 13 - Can Shift Into A Towering Amazon With Super Strength And Indestructible Rachel Kent (Ezraverse) Skydive (Ezra).jpg|Skydive - Gravity Manipulation Phoebe Pace (Ezraverse) Aftershock (Ezra).jpg|Aftershock - Can Generate Earthquakes Francine Bennett (Ezraverse) Ulti-Boy (Ezra).jpg|Ulti-Boy - A Paragon Vance Clarkson (Ezraverse) Ulti-Kid (Ezra).jpg|Ulti-Kid - A Paragon Kenneth May (Ezraverse) Chill-Out (Ezra).png|Chill-Out - Has the power of ice Joshua Simons (Ezraverse) Firework (Ezra).jpg|Firework - Can create explosive balls of light Micro-Girl (Ezra).jpg|Micro-Girl - Can Change Her Size Hope Lilly (Ezraverse) Shadow-Walker (Ezra).png|Shadow-Walker - Shadow Manipulation Todd Lance (Ezraverse) Emerald (Ezra).jpg|Emerald - Light Manipulation Jade Alexander (Ezraverse) Lucky-Charm (Ezra).png|Lucky-Charm - Probability Manipulation Miss Manifold (Ezra).jpg|Miss Manifold - Self Duplication Chromedome (Ezra).jpg|Chromedome (Prefers Chrome) - Metal Skin - A 97 Demon (Ezra).jpg|Demon - Fire Powers - A 97 White Ghost (Ezra).jpg|White Ghost - Can Deflect Attacks - A 97 Ultimatian (Ezra).jpg|Ultimatian - A Paragon - A 97 MPH (Ezra).png|MPH - A Speedster and Electrokinetic - A 97 Evan Taylor (Ezraverse) Nightingale (Ezra).jpg|Nightingale - Sonic Scream and Wings Katherine Huffman (Ezraverse) Ulti-Man (Ezra).png|Ulti-Man - A Paragon - A 97 Jonathan Crowe (Ezraverse) Redfire (Ezra).jpg|Redstar (Ezraverse) - One of the aliens Whitestar (Ezra).jpg|Whitestar (Ezraverse) - Redstar and Bluestar's albino brother Bluestar (Ezra).jpg|Bluestar (Ezraverse)- Redstar and Whitestar's villainous sister Category:Ezraverse Category:Realities